


Treasured Fuuma

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Goodbye, Letter, M/M, farewell, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Kamui to Fuuma, found in Kamui's pocket.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasured Fuuma

My dearest, most treasured friend Fuuma,

For a long time, I was uncertain. I wondered why fate was so cruel towards us. Why it would decide to pit us against one another in such a fashion. I never understood how the twin stars could do this to our relationship. Twisting and turning it upside down. But one thing was always certain: our bond would not break.

Fate tied us to one another. In a way I can't explain in words, only feel in my heart. I do wonder at times, Fuuma. What would have happened if our bond had been broken? I suppose we wouldn't have been able to carry the burden fate designed for us.

What if we never had met in the first place? Would that mean that the twin stars would never have been there in the first place? It is hard for me to grasp what really tied us to one another with such finality. What brought us into one place so many times over.

One truth rings through, however.

I would not want it any other way.

As harsh as it was facing you and knowing in an instant that we are locked in a battle to death, as relieving was it to know that you would be there. As my enemy and twin star. But also with the same smile I knew for such a long time.

I will miss you dearly, Fuuma. But I will always be happy, wherever I will go after this ends.

Kamui

 


End file.
